Faggio Sport
|related = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 (GTA IV) 3/5 (GTA Online) |dashtype = Z-Type (needles) Chopper Bike (dials) |inttxd = Biker |roadspawn = Yes (GTA IV) Parked (GTA IV) No (GTA Online) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelname = faggio (All games) |handlingname = FAGGIO (GTA IV) FAGGION (GTA Online) |textlabelname = FAGGIO (GTA IV) FAGGION (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 (All games) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Faggio |gensucced = }} The Pegassi Faggio Sport (formerly named "Faggio") is a scooter featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Pegassi Faggio City-XS took on the appearance of a modern urban scooter, resembling a cross between and , while sharing minor styling elements with the compact scooter. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Returning to Grand Theft Auto Online, the bike retains a very similar design, although the vehicle now lacks the Italian-themed livery logos on the side of the bike. The most notable change over the GTA IV iteration is its color combination, which has more variety. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' As a modern street scooter, the Faggio Sport has a more powerful engine coupled to a continuously variable transmission drivetrain (despite shifting gears). Its handling has been greatly changed and possesses improved top speed; it is no longer just a slow motorcycle. The Faggio Sport is, unexpectedly, the easiest vehicle to use when performing long wheelies, possibly due to its high center of gravity and shorter wheelbase compared to other motorbikes. When at top speed, the Faggio can slowly outrun any heavy motorcycles, particularly choppers such as the Zombie, the Freeway or the Hellfury. GTA IV Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The bike retains its electric CVT engine and is similar in performance. It is seemingly slower than its classic mod counterpart, the Faggio Mod. As a result, it is not suitable for races as it is easily outpaced by other, faster bikes. The Faggio is powered by a single-cylinder engine with an electric-like sound, yet the website description jokingly states that it is powered by "the same engine as a refrigerator". GTA Online Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = FaggioSport-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Grand Theft Auto Online FaggioSport-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Faggio Sport on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. FaggioSport-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Faggio Sport on the Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. FaggioSport-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Faggio Sport on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. FaggioSport-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Faggio Sport in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants *In GTA IV, a Faggio is requested in Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing in a unique light green paintjob. As a new Faggio will spawn in the same spot until the player delivers it, the player can keep one and deliver the other to Stevie. Faggio-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The Faggio Stevie requests. Notable Owners *Bernie Crane owns a pink Faggio. *The Hater Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto IV * Hating the Haters - When chasing the man that attacked Bernie, he gets on a Faggio and attempts to flee, while the player can get on one of the parked another one to chase. It later can be used into driving Bernie to the Perseus shop and even saving it at a parking space. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *On Happiness Island, towards the south end of the island (near the main plaza). *On Quartz Street, Middle Park, and the surrounding areas. *Parked near the fountain in Middle Park and used as a pursuit vehicle in Hating The Haters. *Often spawns around Alderney City and Normandy. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Often found in the whole State of Alderney. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $47,500. Trivia General *The default radio stations of the Faggio Sport are: **''GTA IV:'' Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM. **''GTA Online:'' WorldWide FM. * The scooter was originally named "Faggio" in Grand Theft Auto IV. However, when a classic variant of the scooter was introduced in The Ballad of Gay Tony, also named "Faggio", confusion as to why the scooter underwent a massive transformation ensued. Later in the enhanced version of GTA Online, the GTA IV "Faggio" returned, renamed the "Faggio Sport", which reveals the name of the scooter's historical appearances, while the name "Faggio" now refers to the classic scooter featured in the 3D Universe as well as GTA V. The Faggio Sport is also named "Faggio" in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Although its engine shifts, it is clear that it has a CVT, like its real-world inspirations. Gear-shifting in-game is likely a developer oversight. *In GTA IV, if Niko or a pedestrian remain idle on the Faggio, the idle BMX animation from Bully is used. *In GTA Online, the vehicle is internally named "FAGGION", which could mean "Faggio New". See Also *Faggio - Classic counterpart, which adopts the previous name of this model. *Faggio Mod - Classic mod counterpart added to GTA Online within the same update. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online